


Listen to Your Heart

by LovetheOmni



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Loss of inhibitions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Smut, Truth Spells, idiots who need spells to make them realize the obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: After Baz makes a teasing comment about slipping Agatha a “Love Potion No. 9,” Simon comes up with the perfect prank to give him a taste of his own medicine: a love potion called “Listen to Your Heart” that would make him confess all his heart’s embarrassing desires. Too bad Simon’s plans never work the way he wants them to.





	1. The Concoction

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one-shot, I swear. I don’t know what happened or why this turned out to be so long. I just couldn’t stop with the detail. So now it’s going to be three chapters long and I’ll be releasing each of the chapters three days in a row. It’s all typed out already. All that's left are the finishing touches and grammar checks.  
> This is my first Carry On fic so let me know if the characterization is a little off… I tried really hard. I hope my made-up explanation of potions in the Simon Snow universe isn’t too far-fetched either. If you like it or if you don't, leave a comment and let me know!

Things hadn't really been going well between Simon and Agatha lately. He was starting to realize that maybe they never had. She always seemed to want something more from him, even when he did everything he could think of to make her happy. It was never enough. It was never what she wanted. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong.

"I can't wait until all this is over and there's no more war and you and I can get a house together, maybe even some kids,” he said.

Agatha's face looked beautiful even as her lips pursed into a frown.

"Uh... I mean only if you want kids, of course," he amended, quickly.

She sighed but didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" he asked, completely bewildered by her reaction.

"Oh... I don't know,” she huffed. “I guess, you just skipped right past all the romancing, didn't you?"

Simon looked a little guilty. "Oh, I guess you're right. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy this part too. The romancing part. It's _always_ great with you, Agatha."

"The romancing part…" Agatha had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Agatha?"

She looked up and smiled radiantly. Simon's worries always floated away when he saw her smile like that. "It's great for me too, Simon."

It wasn't a complete lie. Agatha wasn't even sure what was bothering her.

* * *

Simon hated feeling so insecure about their relationship. On some level, he knew that things between them just weren’t working, but he didn’t have the slightest clue why. And Baz being around just made him even more confused.

Whenever Baz tried to butt into their relationship, or whenever he teased him about taking Agatha away, it was like he was bringing to light everything that Simon was desperately trying to ignore. Why was Baz so fucking aggravating? Always forcing his way into Simon's life. Always there where he wasn't wanted: in his classes, in his room, in his thoughts...

“And so,” said Miss Possibelf as Simon snapped back to attention and looked away from the back of Baz’s head, “that’s why we learn about potions in Magic Words class and only spend about one chapter to practice making them. Potions are essentially just like everything else we’ve learned, except now we will be learning how to fuse those spells to liquid so that their power can be saved and kept in a physical state until the moment they are absorbed through ingestion. This does not have to be a spell that is obviously tied to liquid, though spells that only work on liquid _do_ exist in spells such as **a little liquid courage** and **Love Potion No. 9**. Many other spells are acceptable. Even the beginner spell **Up, Up and Away** , if used properly, can be used to make a levitation potion. Now the trick is getting the spell to stick to another object. You see, you have to-”

Simon, who often became rather lost when Miss Possibelf started talking about this kind of thing, tore his eyes away from the back of Baz’s head once again and leaned over to look at Agatha's notes. He smiled fondly when he saw that she hadn't been paying attention either. Her notes were covered in drawings of birds in flight.

When he looked up again, his eyes met with Baz's. Baz was at the table diagonal from where Simon and Agatha were sitting, his chair facing away from them, so there was no convenient excuse for why he was looking in their direction. Simon concluded that the only plausible explanation was he must have turned around to leer at his girlfriend.

"Sod off," Simon grunted, trying not to speak too loudly so as not to interrupt Miss Possibelf’s lecture. Baz sneered, something playful glinting in his eyes. Simon knew the expression well. He called it Baz’s “plotting” face, for as far as Simon was concerned, Baz was almost constantly scheming about _something_.

"I'm giving you all a week to make one of these potions," Miss Possibelf continued, still unaware of the two students fixated on each other's gaze. "Any of the spells in the potions section of your textbook are acceptable. Just like many of the spells we’ve been practicing, the effects of some of these potions can be quite dangerous or embarrassing to the taster, so a demonstration of its power will not be required in front of the class this time."

Baz took advantage of the fact that someone asked the teacher a question to finally speak up. "Oh, too bad," he said teasingly, his gaze still locked with Simon's. "I was hoping that Wellbelove would do the honors of tasting my **Love Potion No. 9**."

Penny, who sat directly in front of Simon, frowned in distaste. "Have you ever actually heard that song? It would make her kiss everyone in sight. Girls, boys, anyone at all. It’s hardly something to brag about."

Agatha scrunched up her cute little nose at the thought.

"Ah, fair point, Bunce," Baz said with fake agreeability. "Besides, I'm sure it'd be more fun to woo her the old-fashioned way."

Agatha shifted in her seat at the word ‘woo,’ a slight pink coloring her cheeks. Simon didn't notice.

"Oy, that's my girlfriend you're talking about," he snarled.

"Oh?" Baz said, his voice dripping with fake surprise. "I hadn’t noticed.”

Without thinking, Simon shot out of his seat, and his stool screeched back against the stone floor. His first instinct wasn't to grab for his wand or even to summon his sword. Instead, he stomped toward Baz, his hand clenched into a fist, and he raised it in the air to-

"That's quite enough of that!" Penny said with alarm, launching herself at Simon to grab his fist and hide it before the teacher saw. It was just their luck that she had her back turned to them and she was helping someone with another question in the back of the classroom.

Simon sat back down, still fuming. Baz smirked haughtily and leaned back against his table, practically challenging the other boy to make a move. Just looking at him made Simon's face burn red.

He glanced at Agatha, almost remembering her as an afterthought. She was back to shading her bird drawings and looked like she couldn't have cared either way.

* * *

"What is _with_ him? Can you believe that prat? Where does he get off making threats to cast a love spell on _my_ girlfriend?" Even after class was long over, Simon couldn’t stop talking about Baz.  

"It _is_ rather rapey," Penny agreed, not usually one to encourage Simon’s rants. (Once you got him started, there really was no stopping him.) "There's really no excuse for forcing someone to have feelings for you against their will."

"Someone should teach him a lesson. See how he takes his own medicine!" Simon said passionately.

"You want him to go around kissing _everyone_?" Penny asked, raising an eyebrow. “Somehow I think that’d be as much of a problem for everyone else as it’d be for Baz.”

Simon blushed bright red. "N-no! Not that. Oh god, not that. No." He shook his head, trying to rid it of images of Baz kissing girls, boys, and everyone else in sight... "Maybe some other potion. Something super embarrassing."

He idly flipped through the pages of his textbook, no particular plan actually taking form in his mind.

"Hmm..." said Penny. "I think **Listen to Your Heart** has the potential to be really embarrassing. It completely lowers people's inhibitions and makes them do or say what they truly desire in their heart. Ethically, it's a lot better than **Love Potion No. 9** since it doesn't make people do anything that they don't want to do already. But having people know your innermost desires _can_ be a bit troubling.”

Simon turned to the textbook entry for **Listen to Your Heart** and skimmed it hastily. As he read it, he grinned wider and wider. This was it. This would be his assignment. He was going to make Baz say all kinds of embarrassing things, and that git would regret ever making a move on his girlfriend. “Sounds perfect!” he said excitedly.

Penny didn't really approve of Simon actually pranking Baz with a love spell. It was fine in theory, but in practice it sounded like a recipe for disaster. But he seemed determined, so the least she could do was make sure that Simon didn't accidentally transfigure him into a literal disembodied human ear or heart. Simon’s magic tended to work that way.

“Alright, alright. I’ll help you,” she said, despite the fact that he hadn’t actually asked her yet. “But you owe me.”

* * *

Simon beamed down at his creation. He'd chosen to fuse his spell with water so that it looked clear, and thanks to a million tries with Penny, his magic’s usual burning smell was completely absent from it. It was now virtually indistinguishable from regular water. He'd made more than enough to turn in for his assignment, and he’d still have plenty left over to spell Baz with several times over if necessary.

He proudly presented Miss Possibelf with his finished product, secretly keeping the rest in a vial stashed away in his bag. (He even received top scores, and she said it was the most powerful **Listen to Your Heart** potion she’d ever seen.) Now all that was left was to somehow get Baz to drink it.

He would've preferred to make Baz reveal his secrets in front of the whole school, but the chances of being able to slip something into his drink while his lackeys Dev and Niall were around were slim. It was probably better to record him and send the video to everyone in school. It would definitely be easier to get him to drink it in their room while the anathema had him with his guard down. It protected him against poison or any kind of physical harm, but he was pretty sure that love potions were fair game.

A week and a half passed, however, before an opportunity presented itself. Simon was not a very patient boy. He was starting to seriously consider just shoving the potion down Baz’s throat before a Saturday morning came when Baz finally started getting ready to take a shower with an opened water bottle carelessly left near his bed.

It was all Simon could do not to jump for joy when he noticed it.

Baz paused after pulling off his shirt. “What exactly was that unsightly look on your face just now?” he asked. Simon’s gaze flicked back up to look in Baz’s eyes. If he hadn’t known better, he would’ve sworn that Baz looked a bit insecure.

“Nothing,” Simon said a little too forcefully. Baz wasn’t exactly a bodybuilder, and he was sometimes almost sickly pale, but he was rather fit from being on the school football team. He really didn’t have anything to feel insecure about, and Simon was well aware of this.

“I realize I’m fascinating to someone like you, but please do refrain from staring.” Simon looked away so fast that his neck hurt afterwards.

“Whatever,” he mumbled sheepishly. He just wanted Baz to leave so that he could tamper with his water bottle.

Baz hesitated and looked like he wanted to say something else, but by the time Simon looked up again he was gone.

A bright, mischievous grin broke out across Simon’s face, but he didn’t dare to spring into action until after he heard the water turn on. Then, as fast as he could, he grabbed the vial full of **Listen to Your Heart** from his bag and poured some into the water bottle on Baz’s side of the room.

It was the perfect plan… until, in his haste, the bottle slipped from his hands and fell. The majority of its contents emptied out onto Baz’s pillow, soaking it through.

Simon cursed his luck. He hid the vial in his pocket and set the water bottle carefully back on Baz’s bedside table. There was still a little bit inside of it. Maybe Baz wouldn’t notice the difference and this could still work…

Just as he was about to grab Baz’s pillow to switch it with his own dry one, the bathroom door swung open and a fully-dressed Baz walked back into the room.

Baz narrowed his eyes in suspicion when he saw Simon leaning over his bed. “Dare I ask?”

Simon’s mouth hung open, but not a single excuse came out. “Uh…”

“What the-? Is my pillow _wet_?” Baz’s eyes flicked from the pillow to the water bottle and then back to Simon, his eyebrows furrowed with judgement and distrust.

“It was an accident,” Simon said lamely.

“An accident,” Baz repeated, his mocking tone revealing not even a single hint of belief. He looked back to the water bottle and frowned thoughtfully. Finally, he grabbed it and stomped over to the bathroom to pour the rest of it down the drain. “I have no idea what you’re up to,” he shouted from the bathroom, “but I’m not falling for it.”

Simon collapsed back onto his bed and wanted to bury himself in the covers. So much for his great plan. He still had his head buried in his pillow when Baz came back into the room and began removing the pillowcase from his own pillow so that it could be washed and dried.

“What in the seven _hells_ , Snow? _Honestly_ ,” he grumbled under his breath. “Right after we learn about potions. Do you think I’m a _complete_ moron?” He sighed in exasperation, but seemed to deflate a little, like all of the energy was beginning to drain out of him. “You’re so- You’re just so-” Baz forgot what he was just about to say.

He stopped for a moment and just stood there, blinking.

Then, slowly, he turned toward Simon, looking distracted and spellbound. “Sorry I always yell at you,” he murmured finally. “I don’t mean it.”

Simon couldn’t believe his ears.


	2. The Intoxication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware: this is the smut chapter. It’s probably way more detailed than necessary but oh well. I really wanted to keep them in character so let me know if I succeeded or failed. Thanks!

Completely caught off guard, Simon sat up in his bed. “You _what_?” He never would’ve thought in a million years that he would _ever_ hear the word ‘sorry’ come from _the_ Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch’s mouth.

Baz, however, didn’t seem bothered. He casually went back to taking off the pillowcase. But then after he finally shimmied it off, it was like he had completely lost interest in it. He let it drop to the floor.

"And I'm sorry for pretending to like Agatha," he continued, more forcefully, almost like he just remembered something urgent. "I just did it because I knew it’d make you jealous. Like maybe then, for just a moment, I could pretend you’re jealous because of _me_ and not her.”

Simon’s mouth hung open, still not even registering exactly what Baz was saying. He was still hung up on the fact that Baz was saying _sorry_. Simon’s eyes flickered over to the pillow on the floor. Do potions work from just touching them? No, he remembered Miss Possibelf saying in class that potions shouldn’t work unless they’ve been ingested. But she also said that his potion was the most powerful she’d ever seen…

Baz sighed when he realized that his confession of jealousy hadn’t gotten through Simon’s thick skull. He sat next to Simon on the bed and gently took his hand. Simon gulped but didn’t glance away when Baz looked him directly in the eyes.

“I love you, Simon,” he said softly, his voice swimming with emotion. “I’ve loved you almost since we met. I wish… I wish that we didn’t have to fight. I wish that you weren’t on the wrong side of this war. Maybe then things could be different.” His voice broke, but the adoration in his eyes never wavered. “Cause I _get_ it,” he continued emphatically, “I know you have good intentions, and you're always willing to do what's right.” He beamed tenderly and chuckled like he was remembering something dear to him. “Even if you _do_ fuck up doing it most of the time. Honestly, I _love_ that about you. I just wish...” he paused, not knowing how to put it into words. “I just _want_ … I want _you_.”

Simon’s eyes were as wide as saucers, but he still didn’t pull away. His heart was beating wildly in his chest.

A little belatedly, it occurred to him that he didn’t mind this, being so close to Baz with their fingers intertwined. It felt nice. He liked it. He liked Baz.

Before he could react, the urgency in Baz’s expression melted away, and realization dawned on his face. He snatched his hand away from Simon as suddenly as if he had just touched fire. Simon found himself missing it.

“What was that liquid on my pillow?” He jumped away from Simon’s bed as if he was only just now able to comprehend that he had even sat down. “Was that… was that **Listen to Your Heart**? Did you just _love spell_ me?”

The spell still had its full effect on Baz, compelling him to tell the deepest truth, but all he felt in that moment was humiliation. “How _dare_ you!” he sobbed. “You had _no_ right!”

He couldn’t believe he’d finally said it. He’d spent countless nights imagining what it would be like if anyone ever found out. His feelings for Simon had been locked inside him for so long, but they were genuine and raw and they _hurt_. They consumed his very being.

If Baz had ever chosen to say the words aloud, he never would have been so truthful. He never would’ve been so vulnerable. Baz scowled darkly and his face burned with embarrassment. Simon was just staring at him open-mouthed like an absolute moron, and Baz was tempted bite him so that he could finally just be killed by “the Chosen One” and get it over with, anything to turn the conversation away from his feelings.

He grabbed the pillow off the floor, shaking with rage. "See how it feels?” he shouted. “See how _not okay_ this is?” Before he realized what he was actually doing, the pillow flew from his hands and hit Simon square in the face.

Simon caught it but not in time. He blinked and lowered the pillow, almost like he was moving through water in slow motion.

Baz realized with disgust that he was probably about to get an earful about Agatha, and he felt hollow inside. He turned around, resolved to the worst.

Simon, however, regarded Baz with wide eyes, and his whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. "You love me..." he murmured, almost dreamily. Hearing the softness of his voice, Baz frowned in confusion and glanced over his shoulder.

He didn’t have time to think before suddenly Simon’s lips were on his.

Baz grunted and took a step back in surprise, but Simon had already grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in closer.

Baz had never kissed anyone before, and he reacted slowly from the shock, but Simon moved his lips against Baz’s strongly and patiently. It was just like Baz had always fantasized, so deep and passionate and purely Simon.

Oh, god. He was kissing Simon. _His_ Simon. It was actually happening.

Baz tried to will himself not to think, to just enjoy the moment for once in his life. He kissed back tentatively, focusing his attention on Simon’s hand rubbing comfortingly on his back instead of all the nagging questions firing off in his head.

Simon noticed him begin to relax and smiled into the kiss, loosening the hold he had on his neck just a little. Baz misread the action as a sign that Simon wanted to stop. He pulled back and opened his mouth to speak at the same moment that Simon leaned in closer. Simon’s lip caught in Baz’s teeth, and he accidentally bit down, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to make his heart race with panic.

The last thing he’d expected was for Simon to respond with a strangled, needy moan into his mouth, like Baz had just surprised him in the most erotic way possible. The sound went straight to Baz’s head, and more pressingly, down to his groin. It made him crave to bite Simon again, which was a dangerous feeling.

Thank god he’d fed before bed last night.

Simon pulled back finally, both too soon and too late for Baz’s taste, both of them panting and lightheaded like they’d just run a mile. Despite the confident way he’d kissed him, Simon looked nervous.

“Snow, what-?”

“I want you too,” Simon confessed. "I think about you all the time, even when I try not to.” He looked a little sheepish. “You just make me so _frustrated_ , but I could never understand why. I’ve never felt like this before about anyone,” his eyes flicked back down to Baz’s lips hungrily. “All I know right now is that I like kissing you _way_ more than arguing."

It wasn’t exactly a declaration of love, but it was more than Baz had ever thought he would get. This time, _he_ was the one to grab Simon and crash their lips together.

Simon responded enthusiastically, championing back against everything Baz gave him just like he always did. Baz felt his nerves slip away, settling into their usual aggression, fighting back with his mouth. His head tipped back with the forward thrust of Simon’s kiss.

While he was distracted, Simon reached up to unbutton Baz’s shirt, slowly, one button at a time, until he was able to push it off. As soon as his upper half was exposed, Simon ran his hands over every inch that he could like he was trying to memorize it, sliding them up Baz’s sides and down his back.

Baz, however, thought that it was completely unfair that he was the only one exposed in such a way, so he pulled back and grabbed Simon’s shirt to shove it up over his head as well.

It gave them a second to catch their breath and look at each other. Simon had one of his lopsided, cocky grins on his face, the kind that he usually saved for when he’d won one of their fights, the kind that got on Baz’s nerves.

Raising his eyebrows challengingly, Baz reached down for the button of Simon’s pants and shoved them down so that Simon could step out of them. Simon kicked them off hurriedly, fumbling to get Baz’s pants unbuttoned as well.

Baz leaned in to trail kisses down to Simon’s neck, connecting his moles like constellations in a starry sky. Simon sighed and closed his eyes.

It felt good. Really good. He wanted more.

He pushed Baz backwards gently until they reached Baz’s bed and Baz fell back onto it. Simon used the moment to help Baz pull his pants off as he shimmied out of them and moved further back onto the bed.

Baz stared up at Simon, taking in the view of the other boy in his boxers. Since they’d been roommates for so long, it’s not like he hadn’t seen Simon almost naked before, but he’d never been so close. Simon had never hovered above him like this before. Simon had never leaned down to kiss him before.

Baz reached up for his mouth eagerly, never wanting it to end.

He was both amazed and aroused that Simon was comfortable taking control on him like this. The only thing betraying Simon’s nerves was the fact that he kept looking at Baz questioningly, silently asking permission, like he was afraid to touch him otherwise. It made Baz want to tease him a little.

He experimentally bit Simon’s lower lip again, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. Simon groaned and instinctively rolled forward, grinding their hips together.

Any thoughts Baz had mentally congratulating himself were immediately cut short by the contact.

He let out a deep, shaky exhale, unable to keep kissing Simon and breathe at the same time. Simon, however, couldn’t stop. He kissed down Baz’s chin and over to the curve of his neck. His teeth dragged and pinched and his mouth sucked and kissed every inch of the way down.

Baz’s pants were starting to get very uncomfortable. His heart beat faster when he felt Simon’s cock twitch against his leg, suddenly painfully aware of it against him, of Simon hovering above him.

“Do you want to stop?” Simon panted out breathily, noticing the change in Baz’s mood and looking a bit self-conscious for getting so carried away.

“No,” Baz groaned back truthfully, leaning up to capture Simon’s lips again. “ _More_.”

Simon pulled himself up, distancing them a little so they could both think properly. “We don’t have to keep going just because of the potion,” he insisted. “I’m sorry I forced you to tell me about your feelings. I don’t want you to feel like I forced you into _this_ too. Just because you _want_ to doesn’t mean you _have_ to if you’re not ready.”

Baz fought the urge to snort at the absurdity of the situation. Simon Snow was asking if it was okay to touch him, as if he hadn’t been craving exactly that for years.

He’d been ready for a long time.

“There’s no one I’d rather do this with,” he said firmly.

“Have you _ever_ done this before?” Simon asked quietly, blushing a little. “With a guy? With anyone?”

Baz looked away but was compelled to tell the truth.

“I’ve only ever liked guys,” he replied first, answering the question he knew Simon was dying to ask. “But no, I’ve never done this with anyone else before.”

“Then I’ll go slow,” Simon promised with a small reassuring smile. Baz grinned back when he noticed Simon swallow nervously.

“You’ve never done this part either though,” he reminded Simon, “getting another guy off. Have you ever even fantasized about it before?”

Simon expected himself to say no, but when he opened his mouth he said “yes, of course. Loads of times.” He looked more surprised than Baz.

“So you’ve jerked off to gay porn before?” Baz asked bluntly, smirking.

“No,” Simon admitted, looking down to hide his embarrassment. Baz beamed, finally feeling like he had the upper hand. He pushed Simon over onto the bed and rolled on top of him.

“Then I should do it first,” Baz declared, “to show you how it’s done.”

Simon looked up at him in amazement, his mouth hung open. Baz leaned down to kiss it closed, silently comforting him, before finally trailing kisses down his neck.

Feeling confident, and willing himself not to sink his fangs into Simon’s soft, pulsing flesh, he focused on a particular spot, rolling it between his tongue and teeth. He grew smug when he heard Simon gasp in appreciation.

When he finally pulled back, he saw what he knew would become a dark hickey to accompany Simon’s moles. It made him desperate to get his mouth on another part of Simon.

He pushed the other boy back onto the bed, licking and sucking his way down Simon’s chest, dragging his teeth in the same way that Simon had done to him just minutes before. Finally, he reached his goal: right over the waistband of Simon’s boxers.

Baz looked up at him. “Ready?” he asked. Simon nodded.

Baz hooked his fingers into Simon’s underwear, and Simon lifted his hips to help him pull them off. Simon’s cock already stood at attention, brushing against the fabric and bumping against his waistband as his boxers were removed. When they were tossed aside, Simon shivered from the cool air and from feeling so exposed. His skin was practically tingling with the desire to be touched.

Baz took a moment to admire the other boy, the long-time subject of his fantasies, completely naked and hard, staring back at him in a lust-filled daze. He leaned down and kissed experimentally at the base of Simon’s cock, his nose tickled by a patch of Simon’s pubic hair.

Simon’s shaky exhale in response gave him the assurance he needed to lick a line up the entire length, and without hesitating, he took as much as he could into his mouth. He wrapped his hand around the base and stroked it in time as he began to bob his head rhythmically.

He moved slowly, deliberately, trying his best to make Simon feel good, to mimic all the porn he’s ever watched in order to give Simon the best experience possible. He always figured that he’d be able to stay level-headed and calm during sex, that there was no way that it could ever feel as good as those fake actors made it out to be. But having Simon ( _his_ Simon) heavy and full on his tongue was driving him crazy. It made him feel filthy. The in and out motion reminded him of other things that could be happening in other places.

His own dick ached and rubbed against his boxers at the thought.

He engulfed Simon further and further down each time, but he had never done this before, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t fit the entire thing into his mouth. One of his cheeks bulged with the effort and the room filled with obscene noises as he slurped and gurgled around it. It was hard to do and keep breathing at the same time.

Baz’s hair had been getting kind of long, and after leaning down far enough, some of it fell from behind his ears and got in his way. He reached up to push it back, but after sucking up and down, up and down a few more times, it fell over into his face yet again.

Simon looked down at Baz through hooded eyes and noticed him struggling. He let out a breathy, wrecked chuckle and reached down to grab his hair, holding it up at the top of Baz’s head to keep it out of his face. It was still a little wet from Baz’s shower. Baz looked up into Simon’s eyes and used the end of his tongue to lick at the slit on the very tip of Simon’s dick as he did so, smiling cheekily.

Simon groaned loudly and arched back, accidentally pulling a little too hard on Baz’s hair. Baz moaned around the head of Simon’s dick in response, the low buzz of it sending a swell of ecstasy throughout the other boy’s body.

“Fuck, Snow,” he panted as he kissed down the shaft sloppily, his lips smacking and sliding, sticky with precum. He pumped Simon’s length with his hand and licked all the way down to mouth at Simon’s balls, touching and tasting everything he could find greedily.

Simon couldn’t resist bucking his hips, demanding to be completely immersed in Baz’s slightly-warm mouth once again. “Baz,” he groaned. “ _Please_.”

Baz obeyed without protest. He wanted Simon so bad that he was shaking. He hastily swallowed him back down as far as he could go, almost all the way down to the base.

Simon bucked, and Baz had to hold down Simon’s hips to make sure that he didn’t accidentally choke. Simon was starting to lose all control, twitching and whining, reduced to a complete mess.

But if this was going to be Baz’s one and only chance with Simon, there was still one thing that he desperately wanted to do. 

His lips pulled away from Simon’s skin with a smack. "I’m gonna try something. Try to relax and let me know if you want me to stop.”

" _Please_ ," Simon whined. "Don't stop."

Baz grinned mischievously but then surprised Simon by reaching over to grab something from his bedside table. Simon watched him curiously as he returned with a bottle full of clear liquid. He wasn’t quite sure what Baz needed it for.

Then, Baz focused his attention back onto Simon. Carefully, deliberately, he pushed Simon’s legs up and apart until he had a perfect view of his ass.

Simon fidgeted anxiously. No one had ever looked at him _there_ so closely before.

Baz popped open the bottle and dumped a generous amount of liquid onto Simon’s hole. Simon shivered at the coolness of it on his skin. Baz also squirted some of it onto his pointer finger, making sure to get it completely slick.

"Oh," Simon said softly, finally putting two and two together. "You're gonna-"

"Just fingers," Baz promised quickly.

He searched Simon's face for some sign of reluctance. Instead, he could've sworn that he saw Simon's dick twitch, getting even harder right before his very eyes.

Simon’s previous uncertainty was overwhelmed by his lust. “Do it,” he said temptingly, a daring twinkle in his eye.

Baz never was one to back down from Simon’s dares. He leaned back down and enveloped Simon with his mouth once again. While Simon was distracted, he used his wet pointer finger to rub around his dripping entrance, gently messaging and pushing to get inside.

Simon shuddered when Baz finally slid inside of him. It felt kind of awkward and it stung a little, his virgin hole protesting against the intrusion. However, it sent a thrill through him and up his aching cock.

"Oh, fuck," he gasped, completely unable to articulate how he was feeling in any other way.

Baz didn't stop. He continued sucking, bobbing his head, eyes closed in concentration. He moved his finger slowly, barely at all, allowing Simon time to adjust.

For Simon, however, it was starting to feel like there wasn’t any more time to waste.

“ _Baz_ ,” he sobbed, “I’m gonna- I need-”

Baz understood. He reached deeper, faster, until he was finger-fucking Simon harshly, showing him no mercy. He lapped at the head of his cock, on a place he’d already begun to recognize as one of Simon’s favorites.

Honestly, Simon didn’t even stand a chance.

Finally, he let out a loud cry, thrusting forward one last time and holding himself there. He shook with waves of pleasure as Baz sucked every last drop from him.

When Simon finally sighed and sank bank into Baz’s mattress, Baz removed his finger gently. He crawled up to lean back against the headboard of his bed, sitting next to Simon and looking down at him fondly.

“Wow,” Simon sighed shakily. “That thing you did at the end. Oh my god. Best orgasm of my life.”

Baz tried not to look too proud of himself. Before he could even respond, however, Simon had already climbed on top of him.

“My turn,” he whispered huskily.

“You haven’t even caught your breath yet,” Baz laughed, still out of breath himself. That didn’t stop his dick from reacting to having a fully naked Simon sitting on him.

Simon ignored him and pressed little appreciative kisses to his neck, clearly meant to show his affection more than they were meant to arouse him.

“That tickles,” Baz laughed softly.

“You’re _ticklish_?” Simon asked, pretending to be shocked. “You mean all this time I could’ve been fighting the great Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch _this_ way?” He ghosted his lips over Baz’s skin lightly, barely enough to touch, but just enough to make Baz’s whole body shake with frustrated giggles.

“Stop it, you prat,” Baz protested, attempting to shove Simon over. Simon didn’t let him take control, keeping his legs planted firmly on both sides of Baz.

“I know something that’ll shut me up,” Simon purred. He looked down and spread his legs so that they could both clearly see the tent in Baz’s boxers. “Let’s take those off.”

“I’m not gonna last much longer,” Baz warned him. But Simon was already shoving Baz’s underwear down hurriedly, smiling knowingly back up at him.

“Then let me help you,” he said lowly as he climbed back into position. Baz shuddered, both from the implication in Simon’s words and from the completely different feeling of skin on skin, his dick pressing firmly against Simon’s ass.

He could feel Simon quiver with leftover aftershocks from his orgasm. Simon tried to grind down on Baz with intent, but his legs were wobbly, and he was still on a kind of high that made him uncoordinated and stupid.

Baz arched up to help him. The lube around Simon’s hole was already almost dry in some places, but in others it was definitely still wet. Baz could feel it leaking onto him. It made them slide against each other easily. It felt dirty, almost sloppy.

Simon’s face burned red at the strange feeling of Baz rubbing against him, Baz’s cock cradled perfectly in between his buttocks. He buried his face in Baz’s neck and let out a small whimper right into Baz’s ear.

The noise was so erotic that it made Baz squeeze his eyes closed and bite his own lip to keep himself from moaning right back.

Baz was used to keeping quiet and staying controlled. He was used to late night wanking, especially when he had first discovered his feelings for Simon and he hoped that indulging his fantasies would make them go away. In order to prevent anyone from hearing him, scared that Simon’s name would escape from his lips, he made sure to keep the doors locked and his voice down to barely a whisper at all times. Even his own labored breathing sounded like sirens to his own ears.

Simon noticed Baz keeping quiet and holding in everything he was feeling, but he wasn’t offended by this lack of reaction. Instead, he grinded down onto Baz’s cock harder, determined to turn this into another fight that he would win. He was a bit clumsy, but determined. Unlike Baz, he didn’t think about what he was doing. He just did what came naturally.

As Simon moved faster, bouncing up and down over his dick, Baz couldn’t tear his eyes away. He wanted to memorize every second while it lasted, sure that it was going to fuel his lonely wet dreams for years to come. Finally, a broken groan escaped his lips.

He wasn’t going to let Simon win.

He grabbed Simon’s ass, kneading it roughly, and used it to push Simon back and forth against his cock as they both humped wildly against each other.

Baz couldn’t help imagining actually being inside Simon’s heat. He imagined Simon riding his dick, eagerly trying to get Baz to cum inside of him. He imagined Simon on top, being the one fucking him, pushing him down and having his way with him. Both images were tantalizing, too much for Baz to handle with Simon _actually_ on top of him.

It wasn’t long before he was grunting and spasming, whining Simon’s name.

He instinctively bit down on Simon’s shoulder as he came hard. Thankfully, it wasn’t enough to break the skin. Later, Baz would curse himself for being so careless. He still wasn’t sure exactly how this vampire thing worked, and he didn’t want to risk turning Simon. Simon definitely wasn’t complaining though. He grinned, looking satiated and like he’d just won a prize.

Baz slumped back against the headboard sluggishly, feeling all of the energy drain out of him. The side of his mouth cocked up into a small smile, looking at Simon with eyes full of pure love.

“You’re more than I’ve ever dreamed of,” he whispered, hating that he was still completely defenseless and unable to suppress the weakness in his own voice. Simon responded by kissing his cheek, hugging him tightly to let him know that everything was alright.

In a sleepy daze, Simon rolled off of Baz, and they both scooted lower to lay down. Baz’s pillow still lay forgotten on the floor, so Simon snuggled into Baz’s chest and used him as a pillow instead.

Despite the daylight shining in through the blinds, they both drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay they confessed the truth and had sex! But what about when they sober up and realize the reality of the situation? What about Agatha? Find out tomorrow!


	3. The Reality of the Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter! Please let me know if you like it! :D

The first thing that Simon noticed when he woke up was Baz pressed against him. He still smelled strongly of soap from his shower, but there was also another smell underneath it that was distinctly Baz. There was no other way to describe it. It was intoxicating.

Baz wasn’t as warm as a normal human should be, but that only made Simon smile (Baz was _totally_ a vampire! Too bad he hadn’t managed to get Baz to confess to that too yet.). He snuggled closer, savoring the moment.

He knew that he should’ve been more upset by what had happened (after all, both of them had basically been forced to tell the truth against their will), but honestly, he wasn’t. Penny was right. The spell hadn’t made him do anything that he didn’t already want to do. It was more of a relief than anything. He finally understood his own feelings.

He and Baz just made sense. Much more sense than him and Agatha.

Wait.

Oh, no.

Agatha.

Simon had completely forgotten about her.

Baz was jostled awake by Simon flinging himself out of bed. “ _No_!” Simon cried. “No, I can’t _believe_ this!”

Baz looked around for a moment in dazed confusion, but then everything that happened the night before came flooding back. They’d confessed their feelings, kissed, and had even gotten each other off. It was everything that Baz had ever dreamed of and more.

And now Simon was shouting about how it shouldn’t have happened.

Baz sat up and hugged his legs, watching Simon shove his clothes back on and wallowing in misery. “Wow,” he said, trying to sound uncaring and sarcastic but failing. “That bad, huh?”

Simon paused with a shoe in both hands, took in the look on Baz’s face, and he realized his mistake. “Oh, shit. No, Baz. That’s not what I meant. This morning was… it was perfect.”

Baz’s eyebrows furrowed together and he hugged his legs even tighter, refusing to look back in Simon’s direction for fear that he would reveal any more of his emotions.

The wounded look on Baz’s face tugged at Simon’s heartstrings. The potion had worn off, but there was still something that buzzed inside him, drawing him toward Baz’s lips. He realized it now: that feeling had always been there, but he’d been misinterpreting it for all this time.

“It’s just…” Simon sputtered, catching himself before he kissed him again. “I cheated on Agatha. I didn’t even think about her at all last night. As soon as I touched that potion, all I could think about was you.” He sighed when Baz still didn’t turn to look at him. “I have to break up with her. We shouldn’t have done this until after I broke up with her. I owe her that much.”

Finally, Baz looked at him, his expression guarded but eyes swimming with confusion.

“You’re going to… _break up_ with her?” he asked slowly like he was talking to a crazy person. “Watford’s shining power couple is going to break up… because of _me_?”

“We’re not a ‘power couple,’” Simon grumbled. “We’ve been… having problems for a while now. And I think now I finally understand why.”

He caught Baz’s gaze and took it head on. “I’ll tell you once it’s done,” he said with conviction. Finally, after shoving on his shoes, he sprinted out the door.

Baz watched him go and sighed. He would’ve preferred it if Simon had just ignored that this had ever happened instead of giving him false hope. He wasn’t naïve enough to believe that after one night of drugged oral sex, Simon Snow would finally be his and his alone.

He lay back down on the bed, closing his eyes. Still, it was a nice dream.

* * *

 

Simon was a bit embarrassed when he noticed that it was already almost dark outside. He and Baz had fucked and slept the day away, it seemed. Still, he was in luck to find Agatha and Penny at their table in the dining hall for supper.

“Where have _you_ been?” Penny asked, looking him up and down in curiosity. Simon couldn’t have answered if he’d tried.

“Agatha, I have to talk to you!” he barked, loudly, his voice shaking with nerves. He couldn’t believe what he’d done to her. Poor Agatha.

Agatha looked at him like he was having an attack. “What is going on?”

He tried to calm down. “It’s just… something happened, and I have to talk to you alone about it.”

Penny grabbed her tray and made a move to leave. She didn’t really care about their romantic drama anyway. “No,” he said. “Penny, you can stay here. Agatha and I have to go somewhere else. Somewhere private.”

“Simon, I’m eating,” Agatha protested.

“Please, Agatha. It can’t wait,” Simon pleaded. Agatha glanced at Penny who just shrugged. She got up and followed him out of the dining hall and into the nearest empty classroom.

Simon could barely hold it inside of him as he walked.

As soon as the door shut behind him, he was shouting. “I cheated on you! I’m so sorry!” He didn’t want to look at her. He didn’t want her to look at him. He didn’t deserve it.

She blinked at him in surprise, not sure how to take the news. “You… what? With _who_?” She didn’t even realize Simon knew any girls other than her and Penny.

Simon fumbled around in his pocket nervously and showed her the potion vial. “It was just supposed to be a prank,” he said quickly, afraid that if he stopped talking he would lose his nerve. “I made this potion for Baz to drink, but then… he _kissed_ me, and he made _me_ take the potion too, and _I_ kissed _him_. And honestly, I think I’ve had these feelings for him the whole time.” Simon didn’t notice the look of complete understanding that dawned on Agatha’s face. He was too busy speaking so fast that he barely took the time to breathe. “I just _really_ like him, and it’s not that I don’t like _you_ too, it’s just, I’ve been thinking that something hasn’t been right between us lately, and it _hasn’t_ , and it’s all my fault. It’s all _Baz’s_ fault. And I’m so sor-“

Agatha raised her hands and shushed him. “The problems in our relationship weren’t _all_ your fault,” she said quietly. “I wasn’t happy either.”

Simon stared down at the floor, looking miserable. They both stood there awkwardly.

“That potion… it’s **Listen to Your Heart** , right?” Agatha asked, breaking the silence.

Simon nodded, handing it to her. “Yeah, Penny helped me make it for the Magic Words assignment. It’s really powerful stuff.”

Agatha took the vial from him and stared at it a moment before sighing and setting it on the table next to her. She knew that she should’ve been more upset (after all, her and Simon had been together for over a year now and he’d _cheated_ on her), but honestly, she wasn’t.

“I envy you for knowing what your heart wants,” she said finally. “Honestly, I should’ve _known_. You and Baz always were _obsessed_ with each other. It makes sense.”

Simon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You… you’re not mad?”

“No, Simon,” she said with a little, twinkling laugh. “Neither of us were happy. At least now _you_ are.”

Simon’s face lit up with joy for just a moment, before he saw the loneliness on hers. He took her hand. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Of course,” Agatha said, smiling brightly back at him. He always loved her smile. “I can take care of myself.”

Simon grinned. “I know you can.” He squeezed her hand before finally letting it go. “Even though it didn’t work out the way we’d hoped, I’m _really_ glad I was with you, Agatha,” he said, truthfully.

“Me too,” she agreed, grinning back at him. Small tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

“I hope you find what you’re looking for,” Simon told her sincerely. He looked back at her with eyes full of love, but it just wasn’t the type of love either of them needed for a relationship.

“Yeah, yeah,” Agatha said, waving him off. “Go find Baz and ask him out already.”

Simon’s heart raced at the thought. He beamed widely and was out the door in an instant.

The smile stayed on Agatha’s face after he left, but it felt forced. She had felt lost even _with_ Simon there, she could only imagine what it would be like without him.

But then, in the corner of her eye she spotted the vial still sitting on the table. She had an idea.

Without hesitating, she grabbed the vial, uncorked the top, and took a giant swig. The effects were almost instantaneous. The world seemed to slow down. She slid the cork back into the vial almost lazily, before completely forgetting that it was even there. Nothing seemed to matter anymore about the outside world. None of the things holding her back entered her mind at all: her family, her friends, rules and convention. The only thing that existed was what her heart was feeling.

“The truth is,” she said aloud. “I keep telling myself I need to like someone, but I just don’t. I’ve never really liked anyone before, and that’s okay. That’s who I am.” Tears of relief ran down her face, and she knew that every word was the absolute truth. “Honestly, I hate it when people act like it’s a waste of my beauty to stay single. I hate feeling like a prize to be won. Maybe someday someone will truly see me, and I’ll see them, and we can just live in the moment together, but right now I don’t care. I need to focus on me. I want to go out and see the world. I want to get away from this war, from magic itself if I have to. I want to be free. And that’s okay.”

Despite her tears, her smile, though always bright and shining, was finally genuine. She finally felt liberated. After all those years of restlessness, confusion, and obligation, always wondering if something was wrong with herself, she finally, truly knew her own inner feelings. She would no longer force herself to be something she’s not.

* * *

 

Baz slowly made his way back from the catacombs. He’d stayed there all night, until it was light and the birds started chirping, in order to avoid Simon and give himself time to think.

He still wasn’t sure of anything. All that time he’d spent pining over Simon and he’d never actually considered what he’d do if Simon ever liked him back. His father already hated the idea of him being queer. If he started snogging the Chosen One…

At any rate, the fact that Simon had kissed him under the influence of a **Listen to Your Heart** potion seemed less plausible than the idea that he had somehow managed to hallucinate the whole thing. He was almost sure that, whatever the case, Simon would be back to Agatha in no time. The idea of them being together was a useless fantasy, plain and simple.

When he made it back to Mummers House, he tried to open the door as quietly as possible so that he could avoid talking to Simon. However, those plans were tossed aside when he looked at his own bed and saw Simon spread out across it, sleeping soundly there instead of over on his own.

Baz sighed, but after changing into his pajamas and weighing the options of waking Simon up, he finally just settled on climbing into bed with him and going to sleep. They could talk about it – or not – later.

Unfortunately, Simon hadn’t been as deep asleep as Baz had thought. “Baz?” he murmured drowsily, turning over onto his other side to look at him. “I looked for you everywhere.”

“Apparently not,” Baz replied in a calculated and neutral voice, trying to calm down and stop thinking about how close Simon was, how much he just wanted to hope that they could be together like this every night one day.

“I broke up with Agatha,” Simon whispered with a dorky smile spread across his face, his eyes searching Baz’s hopefully.

For a moment, it felt like time stood still, both of them watching each other carefully.

“You what?”

“I broke up with Agatha,” Simon repeated. “She took it pretty well, actually. I knew things weren’t working out between us, but I thought for sure she’d hate me for cheating.” He chuckled. “Actually, though, when I said it was with you, she said she _should’ve known_. Are we really that obvious?”

Baz couldn’t process what he was hearing. It didn’t make sense. “You told her _everything_?”

“Well, yeah,” Simon replied bashfully. He paused a moment to take a deep breath and grab Baz’s hand. “The truth is, I love you too, Baz. I know you’re worried about us being on different sides of the war and all, but… I’m _not_. In fact, I think _this_ is the answer to all that.”

Baz found himself laughing, all of the tension and self-protection that he’d spent the last few hours building up suddenly melting away. Simon had actually said that he loved him back. He’d said it without even being forced by a magic potion.

“You’re such an idiot,” he said, affectionately. “You can’t just dismiss everything by saying you’re not worried. There are a million reasons why _this_ shouldn’t happen.”

Simon hesitated. “Does that mean you don’t want to be my boyfriend?”

Baz didn’t know how to respond. Both saying yes and saying no seemed impossible.

“You don’t have to,” Simon said, looking away to hide his disappointment but continuing to rub his thumb against Baz’s hand anyway. “I haven’t even been single for half a day yet. I get it. Maybe we should slow down.”

Every part of Baz protested against the idea, but he didn’t know what words could possibly describe what he wanted to say. Instead, without thinking, he leaned in and captured Simon’s lips.

“Yes,” he whispered between kisses. “Crowley, Simon, _of course_ I want to be with you.”

For the moment, it didn’t matter what could happen in the future or what other people expected of them. He wasn’t going to let his fears get in the way of what he wanted.

Finally, Baz decided, he was going to listen to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A happy ending for everyone! I dunno if anyone picked up on the Aro/Ace Agatha vibe I was throwing down. I’m so glad I could hint at it in this. Take her sexuality any way you want. Also, I am totally here for Agatha and Simon being bros. 
> 
> Please leave a comment to tell me if you liked it or hated it. haha I'm planning on writing more Snowbaz soon so any constructive criticism will actually help me.


End file.
